Illusion
by Bishounenchaser
Summary: Soon she would be with her Fred once more, and not just a mere illusion. FredAngelina Post Deathly Hallows


A/N: Well this my attempt to break my writer's block. Constructive critism is appreciated, so tell me what you think!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter.

* * *

45. Illusion

Her apartment was a mess, she knew. She hadn't cleaned in weeks before the battle and didn't have the heart to do so afterword. She hadn't eaten either, she was slowly wasting away and ignored the stomach pains that hit her. Why wasn't she dying faster? Her once bright auburn eyes were now hidden behind unruly hair and what could be seen were large dark circles that stood out against her brown skin. Her clothes were extremely loose fitting due to her lack of eating and made her look smaller than she really was. She knew she probably smelled but didn't care. Why did she need to be clean? She wouldn't be around much longer.

She wondered why she didn't die. There were so many moments in that war where she should have died but managed to avoid it. All those times she had been saved, why couldn't one of those rescues have been given to Fred? Life truely was cruelly ironic. What should have been the happiest day in history was the absolute worst. When she had heard the news, she had felt as though someone ripped into her stomach and pulled everything out. Fred, her Fred was dead. There would be no more jokes and lopsided grins. No longer would they have tense akward moments between them due to their attraction for one another. The worst part of it all was that they never resolved that. She didn't tell him how she felt. That she wanted to spend their lives together as more than best firiends. That she was in love with him. What should have been the happiest day in history had led to her being held up in her apartment for weeks afterward, lying in her bed clutching her pillow.

She stared at the blank white wall across from her. It was such a bland color. Fred never liked nuetral colors. He liked vibrant colors that stood out in the world. Red was his color. He had been buried a red sweater with a F on it, the smile he died with was still on his face. How dare he smile in death while she was depressed in life. It made her almost angry. That was so very Fred.

_"Angelina?"_

Her arms felt so weak and stiff as she lifted them to push her hair away from her face. She squinted in the darkness to stare at the figure in the doorway. Her eyes widened before tearing up. Slowly and akwardly she stood, stumbling her way to the figure with her hands outstretched.

"Fred...oh my god..." she murmured, almost choking on her words.

She reached him, her hands traveling up to lay a hand on each side of his cheek. He was real, this wasn't a dream like so many she had before. She could feel the slight stuble under her palms and the warmth on the finger tips. Why was he here? Had it all been a lie when she saw him in that coffin? A cruel joke that he was playing on her? She would kill him. Why did he play with her like that?

_"Angelina, you can't keep doing this to yourself."_

"W-what...?"

She heard something that sounded like breaking glass crash in her ears. It was the fall of an illusion. This wasn't Fred...Fred wasn't never this serious, regardless of the situation. That warmth she felt disappeared and there was no stuble of cheeks needing a shave underneath her palms. There was no one there. It was just a illusion. Angelina collasped on the floor breaking into sobs of a broken heart. She banged her fist repeatedly on the floor until they bruised. She gasped in several attempts to catch her breath only to break into tears once more. She couldn't take it anymore, she thought she was strong but she wasn't strong enough to handle this. She wasn't a true Gryffindor, she was a weakling. Angelina slowly crawled towards her bed, falling beside it with a heavy sigh. She reached up, searching blindly for her wand on her bed. Feeling the hard wood brush against her fingers, she grasped it tightly and brought it down to her chest. There she sat listening to her own silence, before breaking it with a soft whisper.

"I love you, Fred...avada kedavra!"

She slumped against the bed, a ghost of a smile on her face. Soon she would be with her Fred once more...

And not just a mere_ **illusion**._

* * *


End file.
